vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Sept 10, 2011
'Game Session: Sept 10, 2011' *Storyteller: Doom *Format: Fantasy Grounds 'Characters Present:' *Devon Hollant *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde *Nasty Nate 'Characters Absent' *Mahdi 'Summary:' Summary here 'Entire Log' Campaign saved. Mahdi: Reroll +2 (1 success ) = 10 'Leetsepeak' connected Campaign saved. 2 xp to everyone who can work together to provide Leet a recap! SCENE: THE GROUP IS IN EVAN'S PLACE STILL Leetsepeak (Devon): can we get that map again Leetsepeak (Devon): yay Campaign saved. The garage for this building more closely resembles a row of climate-controlled storage rooms than a proper garage. Shuttered doors face inward to a driving lane. 'Mandi' disconnected 'Mandi' connected Mandi (Mahdi): test The garage for this building more closely resembles a row of climate-controlled storage rooms than a proper garage. Shuttered doors face inward to a driving lane. Campaign saved. Most of the sub-garages have padlocks or digital locks to secure them. Dr. Kinde and Carlotta have an electronic lock on theirs. Babycakes is waiting patiently by the door. Babycakes doesn't understand buttons. Cancer might as well just kill himself now. Evan carefully unlocks the door. His fingertips probably don't feel so awesome right now so it takes a moment. Cancer doesn't have any hands. Madison waits by Babycakes, staring up at him with avid curiosity. Inside are several black, unmarked, classic cars ranging from the late 1800s to the late 1960s, as well as an armoured Land Rover and two motorbikes. Yes, it's that big. Evan points at the landrover, and tosses Madison some keys. Devon watches Evan open it up. He eyes the collection. Evan locks up behind them The alarm in the '62 Royce chirps. Evan: Careful. Madison catches the keys. "Jesus, Evan. Why didn't you just buy a bus?" Evan: Carlotta loves these cars. Don't even scratch them, I'm serious. Hypatia and Teague are discussing magic shit with Rava. Mahdi: A bus in the Egyptian desert. We could have called it al-Priscilla. Hypatia laughs at that, though. Evan: sighs, at Madison, at Mahdi, at al-This-shit Campaign saved. Madison: Me-ow. Devon: Evan. Who burned you? Madison climbs into the driver's seat of the Land Rover and familiarizes herself. Cancer: Looks like sun damage. Cancer: I, uh.. Yeah I'm familiar with it. Cancer waves his little hands. Evan: Who? No, what. The sun. Bingo. Nice job, pinchy. Cancer gives Evan the biggest stink-eye a creep in a red hoodie can give. Evan stares back, being a creep in an olive drab hoodie Madison: Who wants to ride in the short bus? Babycakes: Lots of people call me that so I guess I should right? Devon: seems content with that answer for now. He looks amongst the cars, in the way that would totally piss off any possessive bitches. Or the bitches of possessive bitches. Leetsepeak (Devon): fuuu Carlotta: Dexterity +4, Wits +3, Obtenebration +3 (2 successes ) = 52 Evan seems unconcerned, "Yes, in the landrover. I'll ride in the back. I assume the rest of you all have proper cars outside anyway." Evan gets in the back seat and clicks whatever the hell button opens the door to the road. Carlotta: Dexterity +4, Wits +3, Obtenebration +3 (2 successes ) 52 doomfunk: whoops Madison whistles for Babycakes to get in. Babycakes hurriedly does so. Mahdi rides with Cancer in his car. Campaign saved. Cancer buckles his seatbelt. Safety first! Devon didn't want cancer anyway. WHERE TO ? Devon goes to get his car or something. He tries to get some magical bitches. Mahdi: We should find Nate first. Evan directs Madison to drive to that mosque nate was trying to find. Evan is more specific than that of course. He also shuts the garage as they go. Madison maneuvers the land rover out of the garage and out to their destination. It's not exactly the smoothest ride but worse things have happened. That would be the Mosque of ibn-Tulun, formerly a sultan's palace. Now it is a holy place... and there are many sublevels beneath it. Leetsepeak (Devon): the gayer anderson Leetsepeak (Devon): teehee Leetsepeak (Devon): it's next to the Anderson Leetsepeak (Devon): this is Anderson. Oh, and to the right is Gayer Anderson. There is ample parking in a fairly large lot; at this time of night, the mosque is also pretty dead. Evan: Maddie, there's a headscarf in the glove box for when we're in the mosque. Evan: I'm sure Carlotta won't mind if you borrow it. Cancer: So, uh. I have to ask, why are we here? Campaign saved. Cancer asked this of Mahdi. Cancer is driving the car Mahdi is in, after all. Evan gets out of the landrover when they arrive and waits for the others as patiently as he ever does Mahdi: Here, alive in the world when we should all be deceased? Here in Cairo of all places? Here in your car? Or here looking for Nate? Cancer: Nate, as in Nasty? Mahdi: Yes, Mr. Nasty. Madison hesitantly puts on the headscarf. "This fucking country." Mahdi: I believe in his circles he was, in fact, knighted, and so he is Sir Nasty to his peers. Cancer: Shit-- er, pardon my language, boss. Nate's place is pretty far down. Cancer: And Wurm made some noise about finally finding out where he lived. Devon gets out with the rest of them. He stays quiet as ever. Cancer opens Mahdi's door for him. "Might be a mess down there, is what I'm saying." Mahdi: I'd be surprised if Nate didn't live in squalor. Mahdi gets out of the car and nods to Cancer. Madison: Maybe I should wait up here with Mister... Madison stares at Babycakes. She doesn't bother finishing her sentence. Evan: Mister... Cakes? Babycakes smiles down at Madison. "That's me!" Mahdi joins up with Kinde & Cakes. Evan reaches over and fixes Madison's headscarf slightly. It might be a brotherly gesture but he still looks like chopped ham in a hoodie, so.. Campaign saved. Leetsepeak (Devon): Morning Cakes with many Kindes Cancer glances around furtively. "Listen, I can lead you guys to Nate's hole, but we should get moving. And if we see Wurm we should try to avoid him, he is uh... prone to violence." Madison tries to squirm away from his touch, though not hard. She doesn't want to offend his delicate sensibilities. Mahdi: Good idea. Devon: Wurm? Evan: Why should this 'Wurm' care whether we're looking for Nate? Evan: Just lead the way, I guess. Evan seems like he expected as much of Madison. Madison: Fine. C'mon Cakes. Let's see how far you go until you gets stuck in a door and we have to butter your way out. Cancer: Wurm was a pretty decent guy up until leadership changed over in the Necropolis. He swore some crazy oath and slaughters we Nossies whenever he can. Evan shrugs, "Whatever. Lead the way." Cancer: Prince doesn't want people talking about that in Elysium though, his policy is tower above, tombs below, no political intermingling. Devon: I see. Devon: Lead on. Cancer leads the pack towards a hidden, cramped donjon-style door, fumbles with the lock for a moment, and then leads down... and down... and down... and down. Every now and then he fucks with a junction box to turn the lights on. Babycakes: Dexterity +2, Athletics +3 (1 success ) = 27 Babycakes: Dexterity +2, Athletics +3 (1 success ) 27 Babycakes manages to not get his huge ass stuck. Campaign saved. Babycakes: Eventually, the stairs and tunnels stop being dry and start being damp, and futher down, eventually, Cancer's trail ends at a heavy, iron-shod door. It has a viewport, and looks like it would normally be really solid, but... Babycakes DID NOT SAY THAT FUCK Quimpy (Madison): BABYCAKES YOU'RE GROWING UP SO FAST It looks like someone rammed a bulldozer into the door - some of the stone around the frame is bashed away, the door itself is dented and splintered, and its lock and knob are completely broken. Thus, the door is ajar, and the interior light is dim and flickering. There is a familiar, and potent, scent of blood. Lots of it. Cancer: I don't like this. If you don't mind, sir, I'm not going in there. Devon readies his FISTS. For PUNCHING. Evan: Wits +3, Composure +2 (1 success ) = 26 Mahdi pushes the door open further. "No, stay behind me please." Mahdi he steps inside. Evan: Dexterity +3, Stealth +2 (3 successes ) = 31 Evan quietly follows Devon follows him. Devon not quietly. Loudly. LOOK AT ME. Madison holds Babycakes back with an arm and hangs back herself. Leetsepeak (Devon): I AM NOT COMFORTABLE WITH DOG COMPARISONS Leetsepeak (Devon): oh Leetsepeak (Devon): ... Leetsepeak (Devon): Pepper is a city shih tzu Leetsepeak (Devon): an old one Mahdi looks around the entrance for a light. Leetsepeak (Devon): how dare you Leetsepeak (Devon): Snowball, not Salt Leetsepeak (Devon): my brother has Snowball Leetsepeak (Devon): he got Snowball first, it's sad Leetsepeak (Devon): we regretted it The circle indicates a massive splatter and spray of blood. Leetsepeak (Devon): NOT ON THE TV! Madison sniffs at the entrance to Nate's hole. Campaign saved. There is some bone and clothing residue crammed into a shattered hole in the ceiling, which is ringed with claw-marks. Similarly, claw-marks track up the nearby wall, and a pair of boots lays on the bed. Devon walks over to the edge of the blood. Mahdi looks around the room for bits of identifying chunks. There is a slow trickle of wet ash as the bones disintegrate, as well. Mahdi: Composure +3, Resolve +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 27 Mahdi: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 6 Evan: Intelligence +4, Medicine +3, Med:Hema +4, Blutalchemie +3 (4 successes ) = 77 Evan collects a sample of the blood Of note: There is a machete and a shotgun by the door. Also, numerous posters of Nate - when he was a human - all over the walls, from his comedy tours. Madison enters and tries to get a feel for Nate's hole. And a back room full of fucking witchcraft juju. Devon walks over to the Machete and inspects it. Hypatia , Teague, and Rava shuffle into the wizard room and do some wizard talk. Mahdi: I don't think there's anything more to be done here. Madison rips one of the posters off the wall and stares at it. Mahdi checks out the voodoo stuff. Devon the investigation complete jingle plays. Madison: Was he ever not-ugly? I mean really... Hypatia: Fairly low-end ritualism. Hedge magery, lots of henbone and such. Campaign saved. Quimpy (Madison): fucking wizards Mahdi is already heading back towards cell coverage. Evan: Well, this was pointless. Devon may or may not tuck the machete away. Evan: His feet are still in his boots. Mahdi makes a note on Nate's permanent record. Madison steals the shotgun. "Nate would have wanted it this way." Evan inspects the door for any skin, hair or blood on the outside Evan: Intelligence +4, Investigation +2 (4 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 43 Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 2 Evan: Whoever did this left part of leather and metal boot...or gauntlet of some sort in the door, but doesn't look like much else. Evan: He doesn't even have a security camera in this dump? Madison: Who would break into this shithole? Why bother with security? Devon nods in agreement with Madison. Cancer has followed Mahdi. Madison: Cakes! You fall and split your skull open yet? Evan shrugs, and follows Mahdi and Cancer, "He could have at least booby trapped the place." Babycakes: Nate was very mean and made me angry sometimes. Babycakes: No I am okay! Campaign saved. Madison: mutters. "Shit." She then proceeds back to civilization. Mahdi is already back in the passenger's seat of Cancer's car, buckled up and checking his email. Cancer: Wurm had some real beef with Nate. They were tight, back in the day. Madison walks by the car and chimes in. "Love is strange that way." WHERE TO ? Cancer nods absently. Devon gets in his car. He'll follow. He's always in the back of the car line. Mahdi: Well, we have our answer with Nate, an implied answer about Carlotta, Evan has been found, Devon returned to us, so I think we're more or less as intact as we can be. Mahdi: I suppose we should return to the Caliphate and file a report with the Prince. Evan gets in the landrover, but he moves about as fast as an old lady about it. beep beep vroom Hey it's the Caliphate! Madison shoves Babycakes back into the land rover like a soccer mom. Zoooom. Devon driiives. Campaign saved. Leetsepeak (Devon): how do we zoom out or something Devon takes his seat in the Situation Room. Hypatia, Teague, and Rava excuse themselves to Teague's library to do some voodoo research on magic people, voodoo people. The idea is that they will be able to provide info soon on combatting the shit they are being attacked by. Cancer: Sir, will I be needed further, tonight? I need to speak to Mr. Bey regarding Wurm. Evan takes his seat opposite where Mahdi is. Mahdi: No, thank you Mr. Cancer. I appreciate your aid in this matter. Cancer bows slightly and hurries off. Devon steeples his fingers, leaning back in his seat. Evan snorts when he hears Cancer's "name" Campaign saved. Madison parks Babycakes in front of the TV and has a seat."I'm gonna need that explained to me at some point." Evan: What, Cancer? Babycakes hangs out by the TV like a good boy. Evan gets the remote and puts the tv on something kid friendly, but muted. Madison: Him too. I meant Babycakes though. Babycakes is mesmerised. "I love this show." Evan looks back at Madison, "I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you anything you like, later." Madison lets out a protacted sigh. "I don't wanna talk to it." Evan: It can hear you and might take that the wrong way. Whatever Mahdi's SMS ringtone is, happens. Campaign saved. Evan: Ghouls are a dangerous business, sis. You'd do well to treat them well, so they don't try to eat you well. Madison: I didn't ask for this. Mahdi checks his phone. "Ghouls can be groomed to be useful, no matter how lumbering." Madison nods to Devon, trying to get his attention. "Hey." Evan: I need to do some tests on him, see if it's something I can fix. Evan flexes his gloves hands carefully Devon: looks up at her. Devon except emoted. Mahdi taps a message on his phone and then glances at Evan. "Dr. Kinde, if you happen to hear from Carlotta, would you be so kind as to redirect her to me?" He looks like he doesn't expect a response from either Dr. Kinde or Carlotta. Babycakes has rather prominently outlined injuries to his face and head. He's in excellent shape otherwise, despite minor fighting injuries, and really covered in muscles. Madison makes a stabbing gesture with her fist at her own head, as if to signify Devon's blades. She then nods over to Babycakes knowingly. Leetsepeak (Devon): He was looking down! Evan looks as depressed as chopped ham can look. Campaign saved. Devon: No. Madison: Fuck you then. Mahdi ignores the current hostility. "Other than the aforementioned missing member, it seems everyone is accounted for now." Babycakes begins saying, "Language!" but cuts himself off halfway through the word when he realizes it was Madison cursing. Devon: gives her a completely blank stare. He nods at Mahdi. Leetsepeak (Devon): fuck Leetsepeak (Devon): you get my dog out of your nails Madison: So is there any chance of us getting an explanation of what went down? Evan: I couldn't find any biological indicators which might have otherwise told us who attacked Nate. Madison: What about you? What happened to you? Evan: Speaking of samples...Babycakes, would you be a sport and go ask the bartender or someone who works here for a cooler with some ice in it, for me? Babycakes: Yes Mr. Dr. Evan. Evan: Thank you. Babycakes toddles off. Mahdi looks disturbed while reading his email. "Stocks dropped 800 points today," he sighs and taps something furiously. "Also, werewolves are attacking in Dubai. Might be a thing we need to take care of." Evan looks at Madison. His eyebrow might be raised if he still had eyebrows. Evan: Werewolves? Us? Evan: Pardon my language but fuck that. Mahdi: Sorry, not werewolves. I mean were-jackals. Evan: Nope. Campaign saved. Madison: Why not? Apparently the Prince thinks we're Ghostbusters now. Mahdi: Dr. Kinde, there is a very real possibility that they are heading this way after they tear up Dubai. Madison: Then we leave town. I got nothing here worth fighting a werewolf over. Mahdi nods at Madison, "That too. I'll send the Prince this information and wait until he inevitably tells us to take care of it." Evan just keeps staring at Mahdi. It's possible he has no eyelids either. Babycakes returns handily with a bucket of ice. Babycakes: Hello I got you the ice. Mahdi: Finally, some good news at last. Evan looks at the bucket, then back to Babycakes. He takes the bucket, "That will do, for now. Your show is on still." Evan puts the sample of Nate's blood on ice. Evan might be giving Madison some flashbacks to how he treated her as a child, when they briefly lived in the same house Babycakes goes back over to the TV. Madison bites her lip, the tiniest hint of a puncture shows itself. Mahdi flips the channel on the TV to some cartoons for Cakes. Campaign saved. Mahdi looks at his phone impatiently. "Well, it looks like the Prince is sending others to take care of this shitstorm, for what it's worth." Mahdi looks disturbed and keeps checking his phone. Evan: Which one? Evan: The Jackals? Devon: Smart. Mahdi: What else do we need to tidy up around here before this next issue arrives? Mahdi: Yes, the Jackals. Evan looks at Devon. Babycakes: Do you mean like dog-men? Madison: Evan, I know you're not going to want to hear this but...we have to find Carlotta. Evan: Yes. Babycakes: I know all about dog-men I used to fight them a lot. Devon meets his gaze. Devon: Yes. Evan: Why would I not want to hear that? Babycakes: I remember you have to use a big silver knife or bullets, only silver. And there's a gland in their bellies you have to cut out sometimes. Madison: Because you've been super-bitchy whenever we bring her up. We can't have her running around on her own. She needs to be taken care of. Mahdi: Good point, Madison. Dr. Kinde, when exactly was the last time you saw her? Evan: I want her back more than the rest of you do. Babycakes seems, momentarily, very lucid when recounting that. Madison: Yeah, I don't want her back, Mahdi: Manipulation +3, Persuasion +2 (1 success ) = 22 Campaign saved. Babycakes: Was it the eye Madison? Her eye is scary. Evan: Two nights ago. I don't only share a haven with her, I also am bonded to her. Evan: But she left. As to where she is now, I can't say. Mahdi: Did she say anything out of place before she vanished? Mahdi: Composure +3, Empathy 0 (0 successes ) = 15 Evan checks his phone, looking as perplexed as a person with horrible facial burns can Evan: Babycakes, can you look at this for me? Babycakes: Yes Mr. Dr. Evan. Babycakes comes over and looks at Evan's phone. Evan: What's the time by this last message, my eyes are messed up from the fire. Babycakes: Six minutes ago, Mr. Dr. Evan. Evan: Can you read it for Mahdi? Babycakes nods and reads it aloud. Mahdi: Well? Campaign saved. (check Skype please.) Devon: Do you know anything about this? Devon looks at Evan. Madison: Well don't we feel like assholes. Mahdi: Not more than usual. Babycakes just looks back to the TV. Madison: Yeah, you're right. Mahdi: Well, that's now cleared up our agenda quite a bit. Evan puts his phone back in his pocket and continues looking like a glum sunday ham Madison: Cakes. Where do you usually stay? Mahdi: Devon, do you have a current crisis that needs immediate attention? Babycakes: I live with you my room is right next to yours. But I was sleeping outside when you told me I had to go. Mahdi taps the table, pondering. "Team MadCakes, same question?" Madison: Did I say why? I forgot. Babycakes: No you just said I had to go. Babycakes: And that it hurt you more than it hurt me but I had to go for my own good. Babycakes: And that I had to leave my phone and keys with you. Madison: Well. Don't worry about it anymore. You can come back with me. Babycakes visibly cheers. "Okay!" Campaign saved. Madison: I guess we deal with this 'Worm' guy next. Devon: I have no recollection of the time we were seperated. I recall seeing a woman before you found me. This most recent disappearance, I was looking into her. Madison: I mean, I was no fan of Nate's but he was ours. There is a tap-tap-tapping at the double doors. Madison: We have to let everyone know we mean busin-- Madison shushes. Devon: I found- Devon stops midsentence to look over his shoulder at the door. After a moment, the tap-tap-tapping repeats. Devon: Come. Campaign saved. The door opens, and Cancer steps through, closing the door behind him. Mahdi nods to Cancer. Cancer: Sorry to intrude. Mr. Bey is already on a flight with his five best. Mahdi: Ok, good. Quimpy (Madison): Can I roll for knowing who Mr. Bey is? doomfunk: Mukhtar Bey is the sheriff, you're cool. Quimpy (Madison): oh yeah, thanks doomfunk: He was the Caitiff Prince of Cairo in the Old World Quimpy (Madison): turrible memory is turrible doomfunk: No, it's cool, we have more NPCs so far than the latest GoT book 'Leetsepeak' disconnected Campaign saved. 'Leetsepeak' connected Leetsepeak (Devon): can you pop the map up again? Cancer: It's good - I heard about the, er, situation there. But this also means Wurm is... Evan: Go on. Cancer: Almost unopposed until Dubai is resolved, sir. Mahdi: Ah. Cancer: There are only about fifty-three kindred in the city, sir. Five leaving with Mukhtar Bey is a sizeable portion of the combat-trained populace. Cancer clears his throat and looks down, quickly. Mahdi: Cancer, what do you know about Wurm? Mahdi: Aside from his former position and his fall from responsibility. Cancer: He's almost as large as Blondie over there. Deformed worse than most of the rest of us, his skin is... smooth and slick and tough, and he doesn't really have teeth. Cancer: He started wearing some kind of metal armour, too. Looks like a trash can on legs. Evan: Well, that sounds positively pleasant. Campaign saved. Mahdi: Metal armor? Cancer: Yes, sir. Not made fancy like museum knight armour or anything, but big thick slabs of metal. Like something you'd see Ned Kelly wear. Madison: That's...unfortunate. Mahdi: Do you know where he was last seen, or where he likes to haunt? Cancer affords himself a small smile. "I guess he was last seen in Nate's place, sir." Madison snickers. Evan just stares at Cancer during this whole information exchange Campaign saved. Mahdi: Does he have any allies? Any kindred that work for him? Cancer: Used to be we'd all give him a fairly wide berth. He told me, last time I saw him, that he had a "kill list", sir. Cancer: Wouldn't say who was on it. But... No, I don't think anyone's helping him. Or, not willingly. Mahdi: Well then. Mahdi: We could put a bounty on his head, have him come to us. Mahdi: But if someone took him out, we'd have to pay up, and not everyone is interested in cash. Cancer makes a rather ill expression, chewing on his lower lip for a moment. "Sir, uh..." Cancer: If I may be frank, this is mostly a Nossie problem. Yeah, he killed Nate, but right now that's where Wurm's involvement with you ends. Cancer: I get that it's important to say, 'don't fuck with us', but at the same time.. you know... Campaign saved. Mahdi: Let the Nossies know they have our full support then. Cancer blinks in surprise. "I, uh. I will do that, sir." Madison: Tell anyone that sees him to let him know he's on our 'kill list' now. Devon seems surprised by this as well. He remains silent. Mahdi: Aside from that, I suppose we'll just wait until we hear anything from Dubai then. Who wants to go to the Fall line-up tomorrow? Cancer excuses himself, scuttling off. Evan: I have samples to run. Madison raises a hand. Mahdi: Excellent. I'll arrange for some seats. Devon raises his hand. Campaign saved. Madison: Yesss? Mahdi: Good, we'll all three sit in the front row. Fierce. Babycakes snaps, as if on cue. Devon: Good. Evan: Maybe you should ask the Prince's girl. Rava, was that her name? Evan: She could use some less cheap-looking clothing. Madison: Say it better than Mr. Charming though. Evan: That's Doctor Charming, cupcake. The meeting room's phone rings. Mahdi hits the speaker. Hypatia chimes in over the phone. "We have a theory." Madison: Don't keep us in suspense, Hypee. Mahdi: Hello Hypatia. Please go on. Hypatia: The brute, we think, is associated with some sort of power object, an artefact from which he is possessing suitable vessels. It's got to be somewhere in the city, and there's probably a limit to his area of effect. Campaign saved. Evan: So have you tracked sightings of his 'vessels' throughout the city? Hypatia: We can safely say his influence is at least as far west as Gizeh. It may reach farther.. I shudder to admit this, but we don't have a very good sample selection to plot. Evan: I'm guessing we don't have the data Madison cranes her neck back in an uncomfortable manner to watch cartoons. Evan: Hm. Well, then we need to go looking for the data. Either through reports like we heard from the subway... Hypatia: So far, five manifestations. Roughly circular - so, at least there's that. No certainty whether he's actually in the centre of that data set or if he's oriented himself toward any one two-dimensional quadrant. Evan: It's still a starting point. Evan: albeit a shitty one Hypatia: But-- that's a good thought, they're mostly underground so far. His power object is probably located belowground. Hypatia: And we're concretely certain that disabling this Lag-Remibti, whoever she may be embodied in, will remove the threat that attacked, uh, the simpleton. Devon: And all this in the underground. Hmmm. Hypatia: You haven't encountered any of those things, correct? I assume you'd have mentioned it, of course. Evan: Assuming you mean Babycakes and not Nate there. Campaign saved. Campaign saved. Madison: All we can really do is keep our ears to the ground for that one, I suppose. Campaign saved. Evan: So we wait, or do we have a plan of action I should know about before I go back to my lab? Evan: Hypatia, I'd like to speak with you regarding an artifact I found in my haven, if you have time at any point. Evan fiddles with his phone for a second Hypatia: At this point I'm just scrawling wards over every surface I come across. I really should've warded your doors and windows while I as at your place, Dr. Kinde. Evan: Teague can bring you over to take care of that later. Hypatia: Alright. Campaign saved. Hypatia: That's all we've got for now. Teague's selection is... not bad, for its general, regional limitations. If any of you turn up a comparable arcane library to what a Tremere chantry would - you would assume, of course - contain, do me a favour and point me toward it. Teague: Look, I'm a hobbyist, and Irish. You get Ireland. Teague grumbles almost imperceptibly, but indecipherably, as he can be heard to retreat from the phone. Devon starts tapping his knucle with a finger. It's coming up on time and RL matters are coming up for half the group so I'm going to go ahead and call it for the week here. Campaign saved. NO. YES. 4 XP! 'MJ' disconnected Madison makes out with babycakes and throws his face through the TV. Babycakes hurts, in his face and in his heart. are you doing that for serious lol Quimpy (Madison): no, that was just to be outrageous 'Mandi' disconnected Campaign saved. 'Quimpy' disconnected 'Leetsepeak' disconnected Category:Game session Category:log Category:september Category:2011 Category:fantasy grounds